Aerobic exercise is a popular form of exercise that improves one's cardiovascular health by reducing blood pressure and providing other benefits to the human body. Aerobic exercise generally involves low intensity physical exertion over a long duration of time. Typically, the human body can adequately supply enough oxygen to meet the body's demands at the intensity levels involved with aerobic exercise. Popular forms of aerobic exercise include running, jogging, swimming, and cycling among others activities. In contrast, anaerobic exercise typically involves high intensity exercises over a short duration of time. Popular forms of anaerobic exercise include strength training and short distance running.
Many choose to perform aerobic exercises indoors, such as in a gym or their home. Often, a user uses an aerobic exercise machine to have an aerobic workout indoors. One such type of aerobic exercise machine is a treadmill, which is a machine that has a running deck attached to a support frame. The running deck can support the weight of a person using the machine. The running deck incorporates a tread belt that is driven by a motor. A user can run or walk in place on the tread belt by running or walking at the tread belt's speed. The speed and other operations of the treadmill are generally controlled through a control module that is also attached to the support frame and within a convenient reach of the user. The control module can include a display, buttons for increasing or decreasing a speed of the conveyor belt, controls for adjusting a tilt angle of the running deck, or other controls. Other popular exercise machines that allow a user to perform aerobic exercises indoors include elliptical machines, rowing machines, stepper machines, and stationary bikes to name a few.
One type of treadmill is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,025 issued to William T. Dalebout, et al. In this reference, a control console for exercise machines, such as treadmills, has a microprocessor to generate signals to control the exercise. The console is operable to control an exercise program, which has a series of time segments for which the difficulty levels are individually specified, and to provide a display of the program time segments. The console is further operable to display and store user-designed programs of the type described. Optionally, the console is operable to control two difficulty parameters of an exercise machine. The console may also include preset programs selectable by a user. The preset programs may include a fitness test comprising a series of exercise time segments of increasing difficulty, in which a user's fitness level is based on the user's inability to continue exercising beyond a particular time segment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,025 is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains.